Only Time Can Tell
by Heartbreaker1937
Summary: Alfred always wanted to leave, to travel the earth with out a care in the world. He always wondered what was out in the world that he could learn for himself, so he left. Only problem, his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Wind rustled through the trees as leaves blew through the neighborhood and snagged onto the sharp grass blades and plants. The moon was half way into the sky, and the street was only illuminated by the moon, the street posts, and the light inside the houses. In those houses, held families with their own back stories and owned their own lives, but in one particular house, held a family of almost all men, who were discussing certain matters of the near future.

"You want to move to Japan?" One of the younger men asked, violet eyes gleaming with curiosity as his older brother continued to talk about the topic.

"Yeah! It'd be really cool! And I could even learn Japanese there! Wouldn't that be cool?" He insisted, jumping in his seat lightly, causing the legs to scrape against the floor.

"That seems plausible, but do you even know how to speak it? That should be one of your main priorities if you are willing to go there." The English man across the table asked, buttering his toast and slipping the plate across the table over to Matthew. Alfred shrugged and reached over for the gravy cup that his papa set out a few seconds ago before vanishing into the kitchen.

"I don't know, I can learn on the way!" He said, tilting his hand so the thick liquid nearly flooded his plate, earning a small scoff of annoyance from his dad.

"I don't think that's a great idea." He mumbled, just as the 'man of the house' entered the room with the night's dinner, five plates resting on his arms, and strapped across his torso, a 'world's chef' in cursive across the French flag. Placing the plates in front of the residents of the seats as he walked by, his usual smile was evident across his face.

"What is that I hear? Alfred's moving?" Francis questioned, giving the boy a puzzled smile as he as he say down in his own seat. Alfred nodded and tried to keep himself from spitting out his mouthful of beef. Francis glanced around the table and noticed that one wasn't in their place, Francis's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Matthew, where is Victoria?" He questioned, the boy who was put in question currently had a mouth full of tender beef in his mouth, so he hadn't expected to be asked anything. He glanced up with wide eyes, almost like a child who was caught sneaking candy, and gulped down most of the the meat in his mouth without choking. He pointed at the stairway the resided in the teenagers bedroom, signalling that Victoria was upstairs. After a few more moments of conversation a pair of feet against wood emitted from the stair way as the smell of dinner finally made its way upstairs. The Seychellois girl had a bright smile against her tan skin as she raced for her spot, nearly knocking the table over.

"Sorry i'm late, I was talking to Lucille over the phone." She chuckled softly from embarrassment, and avoided any other conversation from other people by stabbing a piece of broccoli and shoving it into her mouth(thankfully, not getting any anywhere.) Francis shook his head and began eating his food as well. The family continued to eat their food before continuing with their activities.

Alfred nearly dashed up the stairs to get away from his family, and into his room. The small area was fairly clean, with exceptions of some clothes and papers from his book bag. He sighed happily, with getting the blessing of his parents to move to Japan. Anyone that he's ever told has never really understood why he wanted to move, or why he wanted to leave his home in England at all. He always replied with; "There are so many things out there that _I_ don't know about!" It was practically his motto, always wanting to explore, to _leave_. With a running start, he jumped onto his back and landing on his butt, and reached under his bed for his laptop. Propping himself into a comfortable position he booted up his laptop, the light from his loading screen reflected on his face in the darkness of his room. He sighed comfortable and reached into his pocket and pulled out a 1000gb USB flash drive, and plugged it into his computer. The USB card brought up a program, with multiple stories programmed into its server. Dragging his mouse across the screen, he selected one that was named **'When Fire and Water Mix'**, he continued on with its chapter, smiling softly as his character finally breaks down and reveals how he really feels about the cold damp lump of rock they now lived on. He didn't pay attention to the time, ignoring everything except the world of his stories, listening to his music as it played through his ear buds.

* * *

The words upon the screen became fuzzy, mixing with the white layout of the screen. Alfred blinked, trying desperately to make himself stay awake just a little longer to finish his chapter, but it was no avail. Shaking his head lightly, he removed to chip after saving his newest document, and set it on his miniature table next to his bed. Rubbing his eyes he glanced around his room, the shadows casted upon his walls, the American cowered softly in fear, whimpering as he turned his attention to his window. Reaching over frantically, he grabbed his remote for the television and pressed the on button quickly. The action caused the television to turn on, and slightly illuminate the room as it loaded, and caused the shadows to dim.

_-emon, oh, you're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend,_

Smiling softly, Alfred closed his eyes as he imagined his own Pokémon adventure. He could almost feel victory in winning a battle and raising the Pokémon.

* * *

**RANDOM NOTE**

**Hello, thank you for clicking on this story! This is my first here and if you guys could give feedback that would be wonderful!**

**This is an Ameripan fanfic, also a slight FACES(That's my name for it, stands for France, America, Canada, England, and Seychelles). **


	2. I am sorry

**I AM REALLY SORRY EVERYONE!**

**But im not sure if I really want to write this story anymore, I feel awful about it... but I am writing out a story on paper that i'll post as soon as possible! Alright?**

**For now this will remain on hold until I figure out what im going to do for this story. (I might just re-write it actually... expect a chapter soon if so.)**

**Bye, and I'm sorry!**


End file.
